Helpmann Awards
}} The Helpmann Awards are accolades for live entertainment and performing arts in Australia, presented by industry group Live Performance Australia. Established in 2001, the annual awards recognise achievements in the disciplines of musical theatre, contemporary music, comedy, opera, classical music, theatre, dance and physical theatre. They are named in honour of Sir Robert Helpmann. Over forty competitive awards are given to productions, festivals and concerts, and for individuals for their work in performance, direction, choreography, lighting, sound, music, costume and scenic design. Non-competitive awards are also presented including the JC Williamson Award and Best Special Event. Background The Helpmann Awards were established in 2001 by the Australian Entertainment Industry Association (AEIA) (currently known by its trade name Live Performance Australia (LPA)). They are named in honour of Australian actor, choreographer, dancer and theatre director, Sir Robert Helpmann. The accolade was created to be the Australian equivalent of the Tony Awards for Broadway theatre in the United States, and the Laurence Olivier Awards for West End theatre in the United Kingdom. The aim of the awards is to promote Australia's live entertainment industry, both locally and internationally, by: recognising artistic achievements; administering the awards with integrity; ensuring the awards are celebrated by the industry and Australian community; and ensuring the ceremony is the most prestigious awards in the local industry and the highlight of each season. At the inaugural Helpmann Awards, twenty six accolades were handed out for achievements in performance, direction, choreography, lighting, sound, music, costume and scenic design and production, in the disciplines of musical theatre, contemporary music, comedy, opera, classical music, theatre, dance and physical theatre. Over the years the categories have expanded and now include over forty honours. Special non-competitive prizes are also bestowed upon individuals: the JC Williamson Award (named after theatre manager James Cassius Williamson), for one's life's work in Australia's live entertainment industry and the highest honour presented by Live Performance Australia. Eligibility and voting To be eligible for the Helpmann Awards, a production must: be produced or presented by an LPA Member, or professionally produced by a non-Member that has paid an Industry Service Fee for the production; fall within the artistic or industry award categories; and officially open in Australia during the season (or for Best Regional Touring Production Award, undertake its first Australian regional tour during the season). Exemptions from the entry criteria can be granted in exceptional circumstances by a committee consisting of the LPA president, chief executive and chair of the Helpmann Awards Administration Committee (HAAC). Nine nominating panels determine the nominees for their respective fields. These are: cabaret, children's presentation, comedy, contemporary music, dance and physical theatre, industry awards, musicals, opera and classical music, and theatre. The nominating panels comprises artists, creatives, arts administrators, writers, journalists, producers, promoters, venue managers and educators. The HAAC selects the chair of each panel, who in turn chooses the members of their respective fields. The nominations are then determined by each of them, who choose four per category. The winners are determined in a secret online ballot by the voters who are employees of LPA members, panelists and previous Helpmann winners and nominees. Award categories The award categories are currently: ;Theatre * Best Play * Best Direction of a Play * Best Male Actor in a Play * Best Female Actor in a Play * Best Male Actor in a Supporting Role – Play * Best Female Actor in a Supporting Role – Play ;Musicals * Best Musical * Best Direction of a Musical * Best Choreography in a Musical * Best Male Actor in a Musical * Best Female Actor in a Musical * Best Male Actor in a Supporting Role – Musical * Best Female Actor in a Supporting Role – Musical ;Opera and classical music * Best Opera * Best Symphony Orchestra Concert * Best Chamber and Instrumental Ensemble Concert * Best Direction of an Opera * Best Male Performer in an Opera * Best Female Performer in an Opera * Best Male Performer in a Supporting Role – Opera * Best Female Performer in a Supporting Role – Opera * Best Individual Classical Music Performance ;Dance and physical theatre *Best Ballet *Best Dance Production * Best Visual or Physical Theatre Production * Best Choreography in a Dance or Physical Theatre Production * Best Male Dancer in a Dance or Physical Theatre Production * Best Female Dancer in a Dance or Physical Theatre Production ;Contemporary music * Best International Contemporary Concert * Best Australian Contemporary Concert * Best Contemporary Music Festival ;Other * Best Regional Touring Production * Best Comedy Performer * Best Cabaret Performer * Best Presentation for Children ;Industry * Best New Australian Work * Best Original Score * Best Music Direction * Best Costume Design * Best Scenic Design * Best Lighting Design * Best Sound Design ;Special awards * JC Williamson Award * Sue Nattrass Award * Brian Stacey Memorial Award * Best Special Event ;Retired * Best Ballet or Dance Work *Best Classical Concert Presentation *Best Contemporary Concert Presentation *Best Live Music Presentation *Best Performance in an Australian Contemporary Concert Ceremony The Helpmann Awards ceremony is usually held between May and September, to celebrate productions staged in Australia during the eligibility period. They are always presented in Sydney, New South Wales and have been variously held at the Star City Show Room, Sydney Lyric, Sydney Opera House and the Capitol Theatre. Australian actor Simon Burke has presided over the event seven times, the most of any other person, from 2001-2006, and again in 2012. Through its association with cable television provider Foxtel, the awards have been broadcast on various networks, the current one being Foxtel Arts. Each year is linked to the full list of winners and nominees from that year following the ceremony. References External links * * Helpmann Awards trophy picture Category:Australian theatre awards Category:Australian music awards Category:Helpmann Awards